hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Martinez
Anthony Martinez is a corrupt CIA agent who is selling guns to his lover, famous circus performer and secret arms dealer Vaana Ketlyn. 47 is sent to kill him on his supposedly "last contract for the Agency". His rifle case contains a FN-2000 rifle he had to deliver to Vaana, he will holster a Desert Eagle as sidearm. Background His obituary states that he studied psychology and anthropology in college, meaning he knew a lot about how people think and act. He also had a Master's Degree in Asian History. He was living in Key West, Florida for the past few years, and traveled a lot. Appearance Anthony Martinez is the presumed owner of the The Shark Club building, so he is permitted to traverse to either the Heaven or Hell Club with no problem. He is the individual wearing the gold colored suit, complete with vest and bow-tie of matching color, along with a unique devil mask that no other character has. Underneath his mask, his Caucasian and has black hair. The player can take his outfit (after he is either unconscious or dead) and travel to any part of the building with no interference from the guards and also lure Vaana Ketlyn. Personality He is a corrupt CIA agent. He enjoyed his lifestyle of fast cars and nightclubs. He may have been a womanizer as he appears to flirt with several party guests on Heaven party. Gallery martinez_2.png|In-game image of Martinez. Hitman Mission.png|Anthony Martinez as seen in the mission loading screen. Martinez Newspaper headliner.jpg|Martinez gets his own headline in the VegasTribune Trivia *Eve, the assassin in the Heaven Party, and Maynard John, the assassin in the Hell Party, will automatically recognize 47 no matter what outfit he wears, so be conscious of their whereabouts. Also, Vaana Ketlyn will recognize 47 as Martinez when wearing the outfit, will lead him to a private room, then request him to remove his mask. If the player waits too long to kill her, she becomes furious, then takes her Cane Sword and impales 47, resulting in an instant death. *In the PS2 version, Anthony is simply known as "CIA Agent" in the loading screen. *The mask Martinez wears can also be seen near the beginning of Death of a Showman, in the room where the exit is present, and the room which Scoop is guarding. *The mask Martinez wears can also be seen in Hitman: Absolution in the missions The King of Chinatown and One of a Kind. *Martinez, Ketlyn, Eve and John were assassinated on August 15, 2005. *In the Hitman: Absolution trailer "Agent 47 ICA File", what is believed to be Martinez's body can be seen on in a bathroom stall floor. The man dons his suit and is in one of Martinez's few visiting spots, but he is missing the devil mask. * Martinez is one of a very small number of targets in Blood Money with enhanced durability, and requires several shots to the torso from most pistols and smgs to kill, instead of just 1 or 2 bullets like most other characters in the game. Mark Parchezzi III and Maynard John (if he is fought in the duel) are the only other two characters in the game with similarly enhanced durability. Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters